The present invention relates to a single-level rack serving apparatus, a so-called shuttle, for transporting load units.
EP 2 526 032 B1 discloses a shuttle for an automated storage facility, the storage region of which extending between a first and second chassis portion. The second chassis portion can be moved relative to the first chassis portion in order to vary the storage surface. A plurality of plates overlapping in the manner of shingles form the surface of the storage region. The overlapping plates are connected via flexible bands which guarantee a maximum spaced interval and therefore ensure a relatively uniform distribution. This prevents adjacent plates from becoming separated when the spacing is increased. At the same time, the plates can move towards one another if the spaced interval between the chassis portions is reduced.
The arrangement of overlapping plates between the chassis portions and the connection established by flexible bands are complex in terms of design and manufacturing technology.
JP 09-048507 A discloses a shuttle comprising a displaceable storage surface for an automated storage facility, said shuttle comprising two chassis portions and a storage surface arranged therebetween. The first chassis portion is fixed on a body frame which is provided with, in each case, a rack gear on each vehicle side, the second chassis portion is arranged so as to be able to move on the body frame. The storage surface is defined by two supporting plates which are each arranged on the inner side of a chassis portion, in parallel with the chassis portion and perpendicular to the rack gears. The chassis portions and thus also the supporting plates are moved by means of a spacing motor which is connected to two chain wheels by means of an endless chain. These chain wheels move in each case one rack gear and the chassis portion connected to the rack gears.
This design of the displaceable storage surface has the disadvantage that the storage surface is defined only by two supporting plates which are each arranged, at the sides of the storage surface, on the two chassis portions of the vehicle. This can cause the load unit or the article to sag and thus render the transfer of articles from the shuttle to the intended storage shelf (and the other way round) more difficult or can even cause the load to become damaged if the goods to be loaded are unstable. Also, in the case of an inaccuracy in the spaced interval between the two chassis portions and thus the supporting plates or in the case of the load unit having an irregular shape, a lack of support in the centre of the article-receiving region can even cause the load unit or article to slide through. Corresponding problems can also occur during transport.
AT 516410 A4 discloses a shuttle in which in addition to lateral unit load supports allocated to the telescopic arms, a further third unit load support is provided in order to support unit loads additionally from below. It is not disclosed how this third unit load support is designed or arranged.